Don't Lie To Me
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: "Roxas, I'll miss you!" Axel yelled. "DON'T LIE TO ME! Most of all...Stop lying to yourself." First KH fanfiction! Rated T for Suicide/Character death and swearing.


A/N: I wrote this really fast. Italics are thoughts and the bold print at the end is Roxas. First KH Fanfic! And sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. WARNINGS: SUICIDE/CHARACTER DEATH AND SWEARING. PLEASE ENJOY!

Don't Lie To Me

Summary: "Roxas, I'll miss you!" Axel yelled. "DON'T LIE TO ME! But most of all...quit lying to yourself."

Axel's POV

I sit in Roxas' room with him, and there is dead silence. He seems incredibly upset. He won't talk, let alone look at me. "Roxas." I say, finally breaking the silence as he looked up at me, his eyes tearing up. "What's wrong?" I ask, clearly wanting an answer. "Nothing's wrong." Roxas replied, trying to lie but failing miserably. "Roxas, I know when something is wrong. You won't talk, your almost crying, and you aren't acting like the Roxas I know." I say, getting impatient. "The Roxas you knew is gone." he replied, coldy. "What?" I ask, puzzled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he murmured under his breath. "Roxas!" I yell, trying not to. "If only you knew the truth." he muttered. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, clearly concerned. "I'm killing myself. No one can stop me."

Roxas' POV

"I'm killing myself. No one can stop me." I say, with a heavy heart. "Roxas, you don't have to do this." he says. "Yes I do, Axel. I've wanted this for so long, and now I'm finally going to do it. I'm worthless. We're nobodies, Axel. So, that means my existance is a waste of space!" I yell. "No you aren't! Your my best friend and-" "I fuck everything up, Axel! No one in the Organization likes me and I fail every mission I'm sent on. I'm done trying to live my life. No one would miss me." I state, tears threatning to fall from my eyes. "That's not true! I would. I would miss you so fucking much! Your worth so much and-" "DON'T LIE TO ME!" I yell. "But most of all...stop lying to yourself." Don't you dare tell me you'll miss me, because you won't. Don't tell me I'm worth something because I'm not. Don't tell me someone cares because they don't." I say, trying to control my anger and sadness.

Axel's POV:

_How can Roxas say these things about himself? None of it is true. He's my other half, the only person who makes me feel like I have a heart._"Roxas, I'm not lying to you, nor am I lying to myself. I say, trying to get him to listen. "You make me feel like I have a heart. Your my other half." I say, trying the hardest I can not to cry. _I can't lose him..._

Roxas' POV:

"For fucks sake, Axel! No one loves me nor did anyone EVER love me! It doesn't matter what I do to myself, no one cares, no one will miss me, no one wants me, no one can-" "ROXAS!" he yelled, and made me jump by how loud he was. "Roxas, please stop this. I can't lose you." he said, starting to cry. "See?! I made you cry. All I do is hurt people!" I yell. "I'm crying because I care! Don't you see how much I need you?!" he yelled back, looking at me. "YOU DON'T NEED ME, AXEL!" Next thing I knew, there was pressure on my cheek and a sting. He slapped me, incredibly hard. _WHAT THE HELL?! _I put my hand up to where he hit me, feeling the sting as I touched it. "Oh my god, Roxas. I didn't mean to, I just got so frust-" "Save it. Don't bother to come looking for me. Because I'll be dead. You won't find me." I said, cutting him off, then running out of the room. "ROXAS!" I heard his voice echo behind me, but I just continued to run, and cry.

Axel's POV:

_I can't believe I did that! I'm so fucking stupid! He didn't mean it, did he? That he'd be dead?! I don't care if he doesn't want me to look or not. Because I won't give up until I find him, and I won't let him end his life._ I then start to run out the door to look for him.

Roxas' POV:

_I'm not scared to do this. I NEED to get to the clock tower as fast as I can. Before he finds me. It's not like he'll even come looking for me. _I think, stumbling as I'm running. _The clock tower is just ahead. _I run and run, and I reach the stairwell and run to the top without hesitation. I walk right to the edge, and it starts to rain. _A suicide in the rain...I'm sorry, Axel. I can't continue my life any longer. Thank you for everything._ "I'll miss you." those were my final words as I jump of the edge, and finally escaped from the world.

Axel's POV:

"ROXAS!" I yelled, panicking. I already checked the woods, so the only other place he could be is...the clock tower. I run as fast as I can in the pouring rain, trying not to slip. _He didn't jump. He didn't! He couldn't! He wouldn't leave me here alone! _I keep thinking those thoughts, only because I don't want to face the fact he will most likely be dead. As I reached the front of the clock tower, I saw something lying on the pavement, but in the rain, I couldn't make it out. I walk closer, and..._He didn't...No..._ I run over only to find Roxas' dead body. "ROXAS! Please! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking his cold, lifeless body. I rest my head on his still body and say: "Roxas, I didn't lie to you, or myself..." I cry against his chest for what feels like hours. "Let's meet again. In the next life." I whisper, smiling to hear his voice one last time.

**Yeah, I'll be waiting.**

A/N: I don't like this story. Please review and let me know what you think! It's my first KH fanfic!


End file.
